epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/MvDC Vol 1.2 Winter Soldier VS Red Hood
Issue number 2. The dead sidekicks to heroes who returned all grown up as villains and have become more heroic again do battle. Representing Marvel we have the Winter Soldier, real name: James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. Representing DC we have the Red Hood, real name: Jason Peter Todd. So, Batman Arkham Knight dropped two days ago, let's have a little late celebration by using Red Hood in a battle bpf. Anyways, I still need voice actors for this battle, so, casting is open. Before we begin let me thank Skeep for the cover and as always, thank Legion for helping :P. Beat: Keep Moving On Lyrics Winter Soldier (starts at 0:21): I’m eliminating anything that prowls in my earth’s way So now I’ll give you a beat down that’ll leave you Lost for Days You may not be a Commando, but you will Howl out in pain You can’t escape the Bat’s shadow, your Battles for the Cowl are in vain You kill out of freewill, that explains why Wayne always scowls in shame You befoul the Batman Family name, who let this bough astray? Nobody! He was already filled with rage from the start, man You’re insane to face James, you truly do belong in Arkham Red Hood: Your lines aren’t worth a buck, see, so buckle up, Bucky Your rhymes are rusty, you shouldn’t be in this time, buddy Don’t beat yourself up Mr. Barnes, failing is no biggie And don’t worry that you’re not a real Commando, Kiddy You got the strength of a chronic left-handed masturbator For your crimes against your country you should be branded a traitor Especially considering you were just a Soviet controlled puppet You should prepare to kick the bucket and receive candid judgment Winter Soldier: I’m a Soldier firing shots with a flow cold as Winter Givin’ you a serving as Bitter as The March, mister The Batman’s second Robin is still a fucking stout dick I’d kill ya, but I don’t want you back in my Bucky outfit I’ll leave you a burned grunt, you’re just not gird for the front It’s the season for a bird Hunt, all preferred the one with stunts Your outlaws are nothing but a Broken Arrow and a sex doll When I take a look Under the Hood, I’ll leave behind a boom ball! Red Hood: I got bigger skills then your Winter Kills; You were kept frozen and chilled, But I spit sicker still, and once awoken you were hit with guilt I would not be caught dead in any of your ugly attires I’d dare ya to get on my tier, but you’re too scared to grasp higher Compared to you, Falcon is the superior cap, you flag blot! Drop and give me fifty, I’m your superior in rap, you maggot! You cannot harm me, so go back to being an army mascot! Karpov and the other Russians should have let your pompous ass rot Poll WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Winter Soldier Red Hood Next Issue Other Battles Category:Blog posts